


[Podfic] Growing Pains

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Series: The Way Things Ought to Be [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Avengers Family, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutant Powers, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Siblings, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a crush. A hopeless crush, if one asks him, which really doesn't explain why he would talk about it with Tony of all people, when there are so much better choices. Except, of course, that Tony very much understands the appeal of tall, beefy men with blond hair and baby blue eyes.</p><p>Before he can follow Tony's suggestion and just talk to the oh-so-hot and sweet Teddy Altman, though, Billy's world is turned upside down when a confrontation with a bully turns ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435639) by [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle). 



> This work was written and recorded for @thisissirius for the 2015 Twitter Informal Podfic Exchange.

**Length:** 0:59:02 

**Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bygo6k9bsem56xj/Growing_Pains.mp3), [Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/growing-pains-4)


End file.
